1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a character input device for computer-related systems. The invention concerns, more particularly, a character input device that is usable in a single alphabetic character input mode and a multiple alphabetic character input mode. In the single alphabetic character input mode, a plurality of character input keys are each associated with a single alphabetic character. In the multiple alphabetic character input mode, a portion of the character input keys are disabled, and the remaining portion of the character input keys are each associated with multiple alphabetic characters that are input with one or more activations of the various character input keys. The invention has application to various peripheral input devices for computers and gaming systems.
2. Description of Background Art
Game controllers are frequently used with gaming and computer systems, for example.
Controllers are normally designed to be hand-held, and commonly include a wide variety of user interaction mechanisms such as thumbsticks, D-pads, and various depressible buttons. Due to progressions in video game systems and data transfer capability, some games permit the input of text and other characters. Such text input is commonly performed on a typical, full size keyboard due to the quantity and number of keys used for inputting text.
Attempts have been made to integrate push buttons corresponding to alphabetic keys onto a hand-held game controller. However, such attempts have been less than satisfactory, as the size, number, and/or configuration of the keys and/or the methods of using the keys have not provided a solution that permits for efficient entry of a large number of letters and other characters without drawbacks.
Additionally, other types of reduced-sized devices have provided a large set of reduced sized key buttons permitting entry of letters and other characters. Such devices have been used for wireless transmission and retrieval or emails. These devices commonly include an LCD display region. However, these devices suffer from many of the drawbacks present in the reduced-size keyboard regions of the controllers described above.